J'ai besoin de toi
by Micy
Summary: Lorsque Neville rencontre une jeune fille à l’hôpital et qu’ils se découvrent beaucoup de points communs. . . et parce qu’on a toujours besoin de quelqu’un qui a besoin de nous. . .
1. Une rencontre des plus inattendues

**Titre :** J'ai besoin de toi

**Résumé : **Lorsque Neville rencontre une jeune fille à l'hôpital et qu'ils se découvrent beaucoup de points communs. . . et parce qu'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui a besoin de nous. . .

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Couple :** ? (Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire avant de commencer !)

**Disclaimer :** Harry potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seule ma petit histoire et ce couple purement fanon m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui oui! C'est moi ça ! J'ai écrit ce petit prologue cet été (oui c'était il y a déjà très longtemps) ce qui veut dire que je n'avais pas encore lu le tome 6 donc il n'y aura pas de spoilers ! Et si jamais je change d'avis et que j'en met je vous avertirai promis ! De toute façon, depuis le temps, tout le monde doit avoir lu le tome 6.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Comment cette idée de fic m'est venu ? Dans un rêve ! Oui! Je vous le jure! J'ai rêvé que Neville rencontrait une jeune fille à l'hôpital et paf! j'ai écrit ce texte qui était au commencement un one-shot . . . mais j'aimerais bien écrire une fic à chapitre finalement ! Mes rêves sont bizarre, je le sais !

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi

Une rencontre des plus inattendues (Prologue) 

La vie est étrange. Parfois elle nous sourit; d'autres fois elle est injuste. On ne peut rien y changer. Nous sommes que de simples pions. Des pions que la vie on bouge sans avertir. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'elle nous sourira souvent. Je ne peux pas dire que la vie ne m'a jamais sourit. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis et j'arrive à me débrouiller à l'école (sauf en potions évidemment), mais je l'avoue, souvent, je la déteste la vie. Pour ce qu'elle a fait à mes parents. Pour m'avoir fait comme je suis : peureux et maladroit. Mais ce qui me fait la détester autant, c'est quand elle sourit aux autres. Malfoy et ses copains, par exemple, ont toujours eu la belle vie. Toujours parfaits… ils n'ont jamais de problèmes. La vie me fait vivre de vraies souffrances et eux n'ont jamais rien subit de mal.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Jusqu'à ce soir où je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. J'étais venu passer la soirée avec mes parents quand j'ai entendu une vois que je connaissais. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup à qui appartenait cette voix, mais je la connaissais. J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'identifier. Cette voix qui était habituellement criarde et agaçante semblait trop douce et belle pour être celle que je pensais. Pourtant, en sortant dans le corridor, je découvris la propriétaire de la jolie vois. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, sa voix changea pour redevenir la voix agaçante et déplaisante que je connaissais.

- Tu veux ma photo, Londubat ? M'a-t-elle dit.

- N…n…non, balbutiais-je comme un parfait idiot.

Je l'ai regardé et on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autres. Ce n'était pas la méchante Serpentarde que je côtoyais à l'école, non. Premièrement, elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et elle souffrait. Elle avait pleurer il y a quelques temps car ses yeux étaient rougis. Un guérisseur soignait ses plaies. Elle était effondrée au milieu du corridor, trop faible pour marcher. Si faible qu'elle avait à peine la force de me regarder durement.

- Miss Parkinson, dit un Guérisseur interrompant mes pensées, nous devons vous reconduire à une chambre. Vous y serez plus tranquille et nous pourrons ainsi mieux vous examinez.

Son regard ne m'avait pas quitté une seconde. Elle me scrutait me la tête aux pieds, se demandant sûrement si j'allais répéter cette histoire à tous ceux que je connaissais. Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire. De toute façon, à qui pourrai-je la raconter. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est vrai, j'ai quelques amis, mais je me voyais mal leur écrire seulement pour leur dire que j'avais rencontré Parkinson.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers le guérisseur, puis acquiesça. Il l'aida à se lever et l'a remit entre les mains d'un autre guérisseur. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi :

- Vous la connaissez ? me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu, lui avouai-je. On va tous les deux à Poudlard.

- Alors, prenez bien soin d'elle, me dit-il. On peut la guérir physiquement, c'est bien vrai, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci c'est de ses amis qu'elle aura surtout de besoin ! Ne la laisser pas tomber.

Après m'avoir adressé un sourire compatissant, le guérisseur tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le corridor. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de me dire . . .

- Euh . . . on n'est pas ami ! lui criais-je

Mais il était déjà partit et il ne se retourna pas. Je me retournai vers la porte de la chambre qui venait de se fermé. _. . .dans des moments comme celui-ci, c'est de ses amis qu'elle aura surtout de besoin . . . _Mais que lui était-il arriver de si terrible pour qu'elle soit dans un état si lamentable ?

* * *

Bon, alors pour l'instant voici le prologue. C'est très court, je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! Vous voulez que je continue ou de toute façon, c'est tellement nul que ça ne vaut pas la peine ? Je veux savoir ! Babye ! 

Micy

xxx¾


	2. Laissemoi tranquille

**Titre :** J'ai besoin de toi

**Résumé : **Lorsque Neville rencontre une jeune fille à l'hôpital et qu'ils se découvrent beaucoup de points communs. . . et parce qu'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui a besoin de nous. . .

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seule ma petite histoire et ce couple purement fanon m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas de spoilers du tome 6! Mais si jamais je change d'avis et que j'en met je vous avertirai promis! De toute façon, depuis le temps, tout le monde doit avoir lu le tome 6.

* * *

J'ai besoin de toi  
Laisse-moi tranquille… (chapitre 1)  


J'étais dans ma chambre, chez ma grand-mère, et je repensais à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Parkinson, effondrée dans un corridor de Ste-Mangouste, ayant à peine la force de parler. Je me posais bien des questions sur elle, sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je m'en faisais tant pour une personne qui ne lèverais jamais ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt pour moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. Finalement, la petite bande à Malfoy ne vivait pas toujours la belle vie. Ou alors, Pansy était l'exception qui confirmait la règle comme on dit. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce soir là j'ai décidé d'aller la voir, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Comme chaque soir pendant les vacances de Noël, je partis avec ma grand-mère pour rendre visite à mes parents à l'hôpital. Je restai un peu dans leur chambre à écouter ma mère parler de je ne sais quoi à je ne sais qui et puis, je suis sortit pour 'boire de l'eau'. Je vous jure qu'au début je sortais vraiment pour boire de l'eau, mais en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, je n'ai pas pu continuer de marcher. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai regardé la poignée. J'ai du rester comme cela un bon bout de temps. Debout, devant la porte d'une chambre où logeait une fille qui me détestait. Et que je détestais! Ou que je croyais détester . . .

Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussit à trouver le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Comme cela, les yeux fermés, elle semblait presque gentille. Va savoir pourquoi, je me suis avancé un peu plus vers elle et je me suis assis près du lit. Ainsi, je pouvais mieux la voir. Son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses. Une sur la joue, l'autre en haut du sourcil, sa lèvre était fendue. Je devinais que le reste de son corps était dans le même état lamentable. Elle était tout de même mieux qu'hier soir, mais elle n'était pas encore très belle à voir. Je me surpris pourtant à penser qu'elle était jolie. Avec ou sans blessure. Une pensée que je me suis forcée à vite oublier.

Soudain, elle se retourna dans son lit et, je l'avoue, j'ai paniqué. Si elle me trouvait là à son chevet, j'étais mort ! Soit elle m'étriperait, soit elle le dirait à toute l'école pour que tout le monde se moque de moi. Un petit gryffondor au chevet d'une serpentarde ! Mais où allait donc l'avenir ? Je me levai d'un bond en faisant tomber ma chaise et je partis à la course.

- Qui est-là ? Cria-t-elle dans mon dos.

J'avais fait vite et elle ne m'avait pas vu. Soulagement ? Regret ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : m'en aller loin, loin, loin! C'est en tournant un peu trop abruptement le coin du corridor que le drame se produisit. J'entrai de plein fouet dans quelqu'un et je fut projeté par terre sur le coup.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le médicomage que je venais de percuté.

Ma vision était brouillée par d'étranges points noirs dut au choc. J'avais mal, très mal au nez. De plus, je le sentais humide. Je devais saigner. Pourquoi devais-je être aussi maladroit !

- Rien monsieur ! Dis-je après avoir retrouvé mes esprits.

- Môsieurrr le Médicomage ! Dit impatiemment l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, mais je n'ai pas toute la soirée et je veux voir ma fille maintenant.

- Bien sûr, dit le jeune homme, suivez-moi !

Il fit quelques pas et reviens à ma hauteur.

- Et toi ne court plus dans les corridors ! On est à Ste-Mangouste ici ! Les gens viennent ici pour se guérir et se reposer, me dit-il. Tu devrais aller soigner ton nez.

Il appela une compagne de travail qui me soigna comme elle le put tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Je les suivit du regard un instant, puis je retournai voir mes parents. Cependant, ça ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps pour m'ennuyer et décider de retourner me promener. Bien sûr, mes pas me menèrent exactement au même endroit que d'habitude : SA chambre. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur. On aurait dit des pleures. Elle pleurait, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un homme lui parlait. Cette voix, grave et imposante, me disait aussi quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me souvenir où je l'avais entendu !

Tout à coup, un bruit me sortit de mes pensées. Des bruits plutôt, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient drôlement vite. J'eus à peine le temps de me déplacer que la porte s'ouvrait sur l'homme du couloir. C'était sa voix alors . . . et Parkinson était donc sa fille. Il partit sans me jeter un regard, ignorant les pleures de son enfant. C'était loin d'être un joli tableau familial. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Me demanda froidement la serpentarde qui c'était glissé silencieusement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Si silencieusement que je ne l'avais point entendu.

- Euh… Je…, bégayais-je.

Ah ! Moi et ma timidité maladive ! Je n'arrivais même pas à placer deux mots. Je ne sais cependant pas si c'était parce qu'elle me faisait peur ou simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux de son visage. Elle semblait encore plus mal en point qu'il y a quelques heures quand je suis venu dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues couvertes de larmes. Je ne savais que faire, alors j'attendis…

- C'est toi qui est venu ce matin n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt gentiment.

Silence… Que répondre à cela? De plus, ce n'était pas réellement une question. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Bizarrement, j'ai cru lire dans ses yeux une certaine… reconnaissance, je crois.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux Londubat, mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Me dit-elle avec une rage incroyable. Que veux-tu faire ? Aller raconter que tu as vu Pansy Parkinson souffrir ? Prendre tout un tas de photos pour les distribuer à tes amis gryffondors ? … Va t'en…

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et me claqua la porte au nez. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus marquer ce jour là. Le fait qu'elle me croyait aussi méchant ? Le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir ? Ou simplement le fait qu'elle se souvenait de mon nom ? Je suis sûrement resté ici accoté sur la porte de sa chambre assez longtemps, car la porte se rouvrit sur une Pansy en pyjama.

- Tu es encore là toi ! Demanda-t-elle plus surprise qu'en colère.

Son regard était pénétrant. Je crois qu'elle cherchait à savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Moi aussi, je me demandais ce que je faisais encore là ! C'est vrai, il devait avoir une raison. C'est alors que je dis la première chose qui m passa par la tête :

- Ton guérisseur m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de l'aide que quelqu'un, dis-je précipitamment.

Il y eut un long silence qui me sembla durée des heures entière. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle me scruta de la tête aux pieds une dernière fois avant d'éclater de rire. Elle se rapprocha un peu de moi et murmura :

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas de toi!

* * *

Et voici la suite de 'J'ai besoin de toi'! Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? C'est un peu plus long que le prologue ! lol J'aurais voulu en faire plus, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas dévoiler toute l'action dès maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera intéressant! Croyez-vous que Neville oubliera à jamais Pansy ? Bon d'accord j'avoue que si c'est ce qui arrive alors ma fic n'a pas grand avenir ! ; )

Babye  
Micy  
xxx¾


	3. J'ai peutêtre besoin de toi

**Titre :** J'ai besoin de toi

**Résumé :** Lorsque Neville rencontre une jeune fille à l'hôpital et qu'ils se découvrent beaucoup de points communs. . . et parce qu'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui a besoin de nous. . .

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, les autres personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à notre chère J.K.Rowling… seule ma petite histoire et ce couple purement fanon m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas de spoilers du tome 6! Mais si jamais je change d'avis et que j'en mets, je vous avertirai promis! De toute façon, depuis le temps, tout le monde doit avoir lu le tome 6.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Ça fait un petit bout que je n'ai pas poster. Donc, rappelez-vous simplement de la dernière phrase que notre gentille Pansy dit au pauvre Neville :

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas de toi! »_

_

* * *

_  
**J'ai besoin de toi  
Chapitre 3 : J'ai peut-être besoin de toi**

_Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas de toi !_

Elle avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande évidence qui soit. Cette fille me détestait. ÇA, c'était évident ! Cette fille était aussi mal-en-point. Elle avait des problèmes et avait sûrement besoin d'aide. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais le seul à le savoir. Donc, le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais, comme je le disais il y a quelques secondes, elle me déteste.

_Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas de toi !_

C'était vraiment bête, je le savais, mais j'aurais adoré l'aider. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire. Lui parler serait déjà un début, mais elle ne me laisserait même pas l'approcher. Tan pis, elle allait devoir m'endurer! Je suis un gryffondor non ? Je n'allais tout de même pas abandonner si vite.

C'est ainsi que débuta ma dernière semaine de vacances d'hiver. J'étais déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il clochait dans cette histoire autour des Parkinson. Pansy allait mal, je le voyais bien et j'allais découvrir pourquoi.

Lundi matin, je suis allé à l'hôpital avec ma grand-mère pour aller dire bonjour à mes parents. Après une heure passé en leur compagnie, je les ai abandonnés pour aller me « promener » dans Ste-mangouste. En vérité, je savais que je n'allais pas me promener bien longtemps. Il était très clair pour moi que l'endroit où je voulais aller était sa chambre. Je voulais aller la voir une dernière fois. Je voulais lui offrir mon aide une dernière fois. Si elle la refusait encore, je m'en irais et je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Si elle l'acceptait, ce qui m'étonnerait, je ferais de mon mieux pour lui venir en aide.

Sans m'en être aperçu, j'avais marché jusqu'à sa chambre. Debout, devant cette immense porte blanche, je me sentais beaucoup moins sûr de moi. Il était évident qu'elle me claquerait encore une fois la porte au nez. Alors, pourquoi réessayer ? Bonne question. Devais-je frapper ou tout simplement tourner la poignée et entrer ? Ah, vas-y Neville, tu en es capable ! Avec un courage qui ne m'est pas habituel, j'ai levé le point et frapper trois petits coups secs.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'entrouvrit sur un homme assez âgé. Il portait une longue robe blanche de guérisseur. J'en ai donc déduis qu'il était guérisseur.

- Bonjour, mon petit, dit-il d'une voix douce, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je…je voudrais voir Park… Miss Parkinson, balbutiais-je.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. Cette pauvre enfant a tellement peu de visiteurs. Ça lui fera du bien.

Puis, se retournant vers la dite « pauvre enfant » :

- Au revoir, Miss Parkinson. On se revoit demain, à la même heure, pour un autre petit examen.

Il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Moi, qui avait garder les yeux à terre durant toute la conversation, je n'osais pas parler. En plus, je pouvais sentir le regard froid de Parkinson me fixer intensément. J'attendais le moment où elle allait me jeter une vanne à la figure, mais rien ne vint.

- Sa…salut, dis-je alors maladroitement en osant finalement lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, cligna des yeux, et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage extérieur. Paysage que je soupçonnais d'être totalement faux et magique. Elle semblait très fatiguée. Je dirais même exténuée. J'aurais peut-être dût la laisser dormir, mais pour une fois où je trouvais la force et le courage de lui parler, je n'allais pas laisser passer un pareil moment.

Je me tirai une chaise près de son lit et la regarda un instant. Je remarquai que sur son visage, il n'y avait plus du tout de marques ou de cicatrices. Malgré la fatigue, elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Je décidai de lui en faire part :

- Tu me sembles aller mieux, dis-je, pour une fois, sans bégayer.

Devant son manque de réaction, j'ai décidé de continuer.

- Hier encore, ton visage était couvert de blessures. Tandis que là, il est très jolie… Comment est-ce poss…

- Ça s'appelle de la magie, crétin ! m'interrompit-elle très brusquement.

Ses yeux me fixaient, brillant d'une lueur étrange. Elle ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de me voir ici. C'était évident. Pourtant, elle ne m'avait pas encore dit de partir.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… et bien… ton guérisseur m'a…

- …t'as dit que j'avais besoin d'aide, me coupa-t-elle encore une fois. Je le sais cela. Et toi, en gentil gryffondor, tu obéis, bien sûr.

Alors là, s'en était trop ! Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour cette fille toute la semaine. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle. Je venais lui offrir mon aide et c'est ainsi qu'elle réagissait. S'en était trop !

- Tu sais, lui dis-je. Moi, je suis venu ici pour t'offrir mon aide. Mais si tu réagis si violemment, je m'en vais. Ce n'est sûrement pas à moi que cela va faire du mal.

J'allais mettre ma menace à exécution quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Une jeune médicomage entra dans la pièce, me regarda, puis se tourna vers Pansy.

- Miss Parkinson ? lui demanda-t-elle inutilement.

- C'est moi.

- Votre père demande à vous voir. Dois-je le laisser entrer ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Non, répondit Pansy avec une force dont je ne lui aurais jamais cru.

- Je suis désolée… mais il m'a dit de vous dire qu'avec ou sans votre accord il voulait voir sa fille, l'informa-t-elle encore plus nerveusement. Ça vous fera du bien de voir quelqu'un de votre famille, vous verrez. Je vous l'envoi dans quelques instants.

Puis, la petite médicomage sortit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se…

Je m'interrompis au beau milieu de ma phrase. Parkinson s'était levé de son lit et se tenait maintenant debout, devant moi. Elle était plus vivante que jamais, mais elle semblait à la fois troublée. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ce qu'elle me dit me laissa perplexe.

- Tu veux m'aider, pas vrai, Londubat ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre une réponse. Alors, trouve-le ! Trouve mon père et empêche-le de venir dans ma chambre. Empêche-le de venir me voir ou ne serait ce que me parler ! C'est la seule manière de m'aider.

Ensuite, vint quatre mots que je ne croyais jamais entendre sortir de sa bouche…

- S'il te plaît… Neville !

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! Un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud. Et que de mystères ! XD le chapitre 4 sera sûrement très intéressant ! lol Si vous voulez, laissez-moi une review ! Ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre ! Au-revoir.

Micy

xxx¾


End file.
